


【井河井】直播

by Akitonbi



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Gender Role Reversal, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitonbi/pseuds/Akitonbi
Summary: 存档用。双人联文。写于2020年1月上旬。
Relationships: Inoue Minato/Kono Junki
Kudos: 1





	1. 本篇

**Author's Note:**

> 梗：性转  
> 睡着了以后身体会变成女性，一旦醒来会立马恢复。
> 
> 如若有雷请迅速左上退出。  
> 别骂人，放过作者，谢谢配合。
> 
> 讲述了两个宇宙钢铁直男的故事。  
> 听起来很艳，其实很纯情，根本没有本垒。
> 
> 主井河，轻微船桨，社会主义接班人gh失败
> 
> 作者：鸣子 立秋
> 
> 冷知识：  
> 港妹用的ZARA香水(女香)  
> 前中调是甜腻的奶香，后调是呛人的烟草味。

【鸣子】

大家好，现在在旅行途中，不过已经快到酒店了。  
纯喜今天想讲个故事，关于我和我的挚友港人的故事。  
先声明我是个直男，港人也是，我们两个之间绝不会发生什么不该发生的事情。  
他喜欢大胸姐姐，我也是，大胸妹妹也可以。

昨天我跟港人出去泡了温泉，嗯，就是神户这边的有马温泉。冬天真的是个泡温泉的好季节，港人说找个了好的单间，我背着行李就跟着他去了。确实很棒，露天的池子配上绝美的夜景，因为在六甲山这边能看到整个大阪湾嘛，就……很好看。我比较词穷不知道该怎么说，总之地址和照片会发在twi上请大家自己去确认。  
说到这个啊，温泉不都是不穿衣服的吗，我跟港人比了比，好像还是我的更胜一筹。港人说他不服气，说要是撸硬了比我厉害，下次要是能碰上他偷偷对着大胸姐姐自慰我会帮你们探查一下的。  
嗯？话题太糟糕了？来看年轻男孩温泉直播的你们才是图谋不轨吧wwwww

啊，现在啊我们刚到酒店，我在休息，这个是酒店的环境——对对，没错，是双人床。  
没办法嘛我们临时定的已经没有两张单人床的了！凑合凑合也是可以的，反正我跟港人都不介意。

“港人你先去洗吧！我再休息会儿！”  
港人刚去洗澡了哦，偷拍是不可能的，干嘛做这么恶心的事情，偷拍男人洗澡什么的。  
但其实，其实我是有私心的。  
昨晚我跟港人睡的榻榻米，我们睡前喝了酒，晚上我就爬起来去上厕所。旅馆不是，会提供那种小夜灯嘛，他啊，睡相真的不是很好，每次睡着睡着，头就歪到我这里来，侧着身子差不多都把我的手臂抱住睡觉了。  
结果，昨天晚上我醒来，明显感觉到不对。  
就，好像自己身边睡了个女人。她，她那个胸就很明显挤到了我的手臂。  
我一回头，就看到了港人。  
头发还是短的，脸好像更可爱了一点，也有可能我当时头晕眼花没看清楚。但是！港人的胸是不会骗我的！真的又大又软！  
我把他推到一边去上了个厕所，回来我就清醒了，悄悄回来把港人从被子里面捞出来看看。  
我们不是穿着那个，旅馆提供的浴衣，就把衣襟一扒开，就能看到港人的胸。  
真的超厉害wwwww如果要说的明白一点，大概就是他喜欢的ins上的小姐姐，那种级别的尺寸，大概有个F差不多了吧wwww  
诶？我没摸啊！哪有摸自己兄弟的胸的啊！虽然摸了也没事，纯喜的胸肌就被港人揉过好几次了他夸我练得很好嘿嘿。  
总之今天早上起来，港人已经醒了在那儿看手机，就清清白白一个大男人的样子。  
我觉得是我昨晚做了春梦了，虽然对象是港人有点糟糕wwwww

但是为了证实一次，今晚纯喜也会再尝试着观察一次的哦！  
啊，港人洗好澡了，那这次直播就到这里吧，拜拜——

【立秋】

大家好，今天也是元气的纯喜。  
我和港人现在在神户的市区里，嗯对，打算在这边街道上胡乱转转，累了就去找家牛肉料理店解决一下。  
对，就是那个很出名的神户牛肉！不过也很贵啦，港人说因为是他挑的温泉，所以非要让我请他吃。  
不是很过分吗？明明住宿费什么的都是AA制。  
不过也没关系啦，毕竟我也嗯……  
我也确实说不过他。

喂喂喂，你们过分了啊。  
再次声明，我们都是直男，宇宙直男，琵琶湖的水干了，大阪湾的水干了，我们都是直男！！  
你们评论刷的这些东西都是不会发生的！

不过，神户这边给人的感觉真的很不一样啊，都是些小小的房屋，不像东京大阪那边就超多高楼，我们当时训练的那栋楼反倒是蛮低的，扎在一堆高楼中间，现在想来还挺突兀的。  
唔，这边和京都那种感觉也不一样，怎么讲呢，神户港不是很有名吗？会有很多国际交流的，所以很有东西方交融的感觉。  
还蛮新奇的，毕竟奈良滋贺那边还是跟京都比较类似。  
再具体描述一点？我也不知道怎么说，之后会多拍点照片给你们看，嗯对，也会发在twi上。

什么？我没有骗人的，昨天我真的有发夜景的照片在twi上啊，不信你看……  
啊抱歉，好像顺手发错了号，只是一不小心，昨天爬山什么的玩的太累了，今天的图会好好的在纯喜的twi上更新的！  
我？我不知道港人的密码啊，就是摸错了手机而已。  
不是不是，只是在景区买了一样的手机壳而已，神户的纪念款，你们想要的话，我给你们地址。  
指纹解锁……这个就，哎呀你们别再问了！再问就要下播了。

昨晚的观察记录？啊对，你们不提醒我都要忘记了。  
昨晚我撑着超重的眼皮熬到了半夜2点多，今天早上差点没爬起来，还被港人笑话。  
对，不知道为什么他昨晚也好亢奋，翻来覆去很久才睡着，我也就被迫熬了很久。  
然后真的，又感觉到了软软的胸部贴在我的胳膊上，我偷偷瞅了两眼，可能因为他今天的浴衣穿的有点紧，真的撑开了。  
我鼻血差点喷出来了，虽然说起来有点不好意思。  
我还把腿抬起来用膝盖轻轻顶了顶，真的，硌人的东西没有了，真的感觉空了一块。  
这次一定不是做梦！真的不是做梦！  
感受到的一瞬间我就清醒过来了！真的不是做梦！为此我还咬破了嘴巴，胳膊都感觉给自己掐肿了。  
震惊，嗯，说不震惊也是不可能的，虽然有做心理准备，可我真的差点喊出了声。毕竟白天我们还是勾肩搭背的好哥们，夜晚突然变成了软软的女孩子谁不会震惊啊。  
好吧，确实喊出了声，然后把他吵醒了。就，肉眼可见的速度，软软的胸又塌了下去，一点痕迹都没有了，膝盖也感觉慢慢被什么东西顶住了，整个过程特别神奇。  
然后、嗯？发生了什么？就，被胖揍了一顿呗，他骂骂咧咧地问我大晚上的要搞什么，锤了我好几下，痛死了。不能小瞧空手道黑带的杀伤力。  
然后？然后我实在太困了太困了就睡着了，再次醒来就又挨了拳头，他嫌我半夜不睡觉吵他，还赖床耽搁行程。

今晚纯喜也会加油熬夜的！为了能————  
啊不说了，港人试好衣服了叫我过去看看，明明荧光绿的衣服都买那么多件了，这次还要挑这么个外套。  
不说了，今天的直播先到这里，大家明天见。

【鸣子】

晚上好——嘘——哇啊没想到还有几个不睡觉的坏孩子来看我的直播。  
哦！与那城你也没睡啊，嗯嗯、写歌也是挺辛苦的呢。谢谢你送的游艇嘿嘿wwww

这里是终于等到港人睡着了的熬夜选手纯喜。  
我今晚特地偷偷把空调的温度提高了一些，现在整个房间里大概有27度的样子，真的特别热，纯喜只穿了条胖次穿了酒店的浴衣就感觉热得不行了。  
港人之前睡觉的时候都结结实实盖被子，今天受不了就把被子掀了。  
嘿嘿，那我们去看看港人的样子吧。

……啊，我稍微用港人的手机打个光哦。  
呜哇……看吧！港人这个胸！这个连我的大胸肌都甘拜下风的胸！  
真的好厉害、对吧！这真是让人受不了啊…  
啊他翻身了！不好！

[河野纯喜光速将手机扣在枕头边，缩回了自己的被子里装作一副熟睡的样子。他努力捂住自己的嘴避免发出粗重的呼吸，那边的井上只是翻了个身，踹了一脚被子，呈一副大字状又舒服地睡了过去。浴衣口又被折腾地松松垮垮，河野紧张地翻开手机开了个手电筒对准井上的方向，便发现那横看成岭侧成峰的柔软玩意儿结结实实地漏了点。]

啊……没，刚才什么事情都没发生、哈…哈哈……  
……不、不能给你们看了！今天就这样！拜拜！

[河野赶紧结束了直播，平复了一会儿自己的呼吸，关掉手机。拉着自己的榻榻米窸窸窣窣地移动了过去。井上的胸正随着呼吸缓缓起伏，右半边的浴衣已经被他自己蹭掉了肩，朦胧月色下，河野眯着眼，淡色的乳首就这样混合在温暖的空气与夜色中。  
他下意识一把捂住了自己不听话的裆。]

[那边被突然切了直播界面还没来得及给河野发消息的与那城一脸迷茫。这个大半夜抱着吉他拿着笔坐在录音室里冷静自己的男人回头看了看卧室的方向。三十分钟前，那儿睡得正香的安藤，也是这幅胸部丰满的模样。“这是怎么回事啊……”他苦恼地挠了挠头。]

【立秋】

喉结和胸膛起伏节拍早已经脱离掌控。  
河野纯喜，现在正在直面人生第一大选择。  
面前沉睡着的是自己，曾同性挚友。  
现在——  
又是同床共枕过，还被自己看了个光。  
你要负起责任，河野告诉自己。  
现在他是不是，  
就算是我的床友了？

[那我岂不也是，有经历的立派成年人了。]

这个荒诞的想法刚从脑海里爬出，便如同溺水逃生的幸存者，在岸边欢呼雀跃。  
那个愚蠢的人类，在海洋的囚笼中早已被剥削去了血液里的力气，却仍能循着食物的喷香，任由清甜的奶香被暴力填塞进空荡血管间，抽尽自己的骨髓，发疯了般跌跌撞撞向前跑去，最后放纵被掏空了腹腔的自己，匍匐在沙滩上，将自己埋了个结实。

河野纯喜的手落在了他裸露的白皙之上。

毫无疑问每一个直男都曾幻想过这触及的手感，合上湿漉漉的书籍，跑进厨房偷来个馒头，谎称是为了果腹。河野也曾经幻想过值得纪念的首次，却未能料到是这样的场景。

入手之处不是馒头般难以复原的一次性产品，也不是刚弹好的棉花般有种虚无的柔软，也不是当初送给前女友的玩偶抱枕那种涩涩的手感。  
像极了白天看中了心仪牛肉店后，港人拉住他的手时的触感，光滑而又温暖，每一下的揉搓和按压都被皮肤的弹性尽数返还，覆盖的乳首缓慢地顶住了冒汗的手心，些许的瘙痒不知是对他人的抗拒还是暗含欲拒还迎的妩媚。

他的身体在河野的掌心微微颤抖，愈发浓重的呼吸扬起了更加浓郁的奶香。  
河野的理智劝说他，是时候停手了。却又败给了支配骨骼的侥幸。

然后，他手中的气球泄了气。  
紧接着，突然袭来的脚踝抵住了他的下腹部。

“纯喜酱，”港人抬手揉了揉发红的眼尾，平坦下来的胸部赤裸裸地昭示着河野最该清楚的现实。  
“大晚上的你这是搞什么啊？”卷起的呆毛随着起身的动作微微晃荡，滑落手肘的衣领被随意地撩起，“最近是怎么了？连着几天晚上都不睡觉，明天还要赶新干线不能赖床的。”

罪恶感捆绑住神经。  
混杂着恍若偷腥的背德感。  
他回想起了  
当年将捏瘪的馒头掰开吞吃入腹的那个少年。  
会下意识的用谎言掩盖攥紧的罪孽。  
“啊，没什么，可能是白天玩的很开心，到了晚上也睡不着觉。”  
盘起的双腿在榻榻米上打了个转压在了身下，河野规规矩矩地正坐着低下了脑袋。  
“抱歉！抱歉！我去个厕所就睡！”

“啊好，那你快点喔，早点休息。”泛着水雾的上目线褪去了些许迷离，勾起的唇角仿佛盛满了无底线的信任。  
难以顾及疯狂的点头与落荒而逃的步伐是否会出卖自己的表达，只记得双脚与狭长的木质走廊相碰发出咚咚的旋律时，钻进耳蜗的反而是被子发出的细细碎碎的摩擦声，和低低的呓语。  
“真是的，纯喜酱明明比我还大一两岁，怎么还像是个小孩子一样。”

河野晃着脑袋里的浑浊液钻进厕所，打开了淋浴头，冰冷的清水喷涌而出，落在了上下滚动的喉结上，将浓厚刺鼻的烟草香注射进脖颈的动脉，绕着心脏系上了死结。

【鸣子】

心事重重终于害得河野昏昏沉沉地倒下了。坐着新干线回到家他就发了烧，井上去厨房煮了个粥，回来就看到河野一脚踹开了被子，捂着自己的胸冒着冷汗嘟囔着“对不起”。井上抱胸在一旁思考了几秒，实在是想不通这家伙到底是被鬼上身了还是做了对不起谁的事情。  
不应该啊，出门这几天这家伙一直跟自己在一起，晚上还有精神搞夜袭，要出轨可是根本就没机会。他重新将河野的被子盖好，换了一片退烧贴。刚转身将走，迷迷糊糊的河野就拉住了他的手。  
“港人……别走……”  
这家伙搞什么鬼啊！井上嘴上这么说着，还是蹲回河野的床前，任凭那人把自己的手拉回被子里紧紧地放在跳动的心脏处。

旅途的疲劳使得井上也趴在床边短暂地睡去，等他醒来的时候，他已经半个身子都躺在了床上，双腿夹着河野的被子的边缘，手像是摸着什么柔软的东西。  
柔软的东西？  
纯喜的床上有抱枕吗？  
他勾着有些发麻的手指稍微动了一动，那掌心中的物体就不知为何凸起了什么物体顶在了他的掌心。他用手指碰了碰那个物体，躺在床上的河野突然发出轻声的喘息，吓了井上一跳。  
……不对。这是胸啊。井上的大脑突然变得清醒。  
纯喜的胸肌有这么，大吗？

他胡乱地从枕头底下捞出河野的手机，接着手机的光往被窝里看了看，很明显此刻面朝自己的纯喜的胸正被被窝挤压出阴影下的沟谷，自己的手正盖在山峰之上，透着光井上甚至看到了颜色有些深挺立着的乳首。  
哇啊…………  
井上被惊得一时间不知该做什么好。或许是他掀起被子的时间有些长了，冷空气搞得裸上半身睡觉又被发烧搞得满身是汗的河野打了个哆嗦，继而睁了眼，看见井上正惊恐地躺在自己的枕边，拿着手机不知所措地关掉了屏幕。  
“啊…咳咳，港人……”  
“你，你醒了…”港人不知该说什么好，他的手趁乱从河野的胸上撤了下来，放在被子里，可刚才还被柔软的胸部挤压着的手已经没了压迫感，他大着胆子又去感受河野的心跳，触碰到的却是一如既往的胸肌。  
“怎么了，为什么把我放在我的胸上…”  
“是…是你自己拉过去的！”井上胡乱解释了，“我想试试你还有没有心跳，都烧得那么严重了万一就…”

还好河野这个时候脑子乱七八糟得并没有思考的能力，被井上喂下了煮糊的粥和退烧药后，又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
井上中途又拿着手机再确定了一遍。  
没错，睡美人纯喜就是大胸美人姐姐，堪比明日花的美貌与身材。  
井上终于啪嗒一下流了鼻血。

怎么办？  
趁人之危可不是君子之风。  
但是、但是！  
有兄弟的大胸不摸，实在是太浪费了！  
井上港人，20岁，在厕所洗了三遍的手，仔细地剪了指甲，涂上心爱的指甲油，一步一步，朝着浑身是汗的河野纯子走了过去。

【立秋】

大不了明天乖乖坦白就是。  
港人如此安慰自己。

与黏糊糊的语气天差地别的果决在此处幻化为绝佳的催情剂，港人单手捏起来软蓬蓬的被角，将挂着冷气的侵犯欲附着在纤细的指节上滑了进去。  
冰块与火焰紧密相拥。  
柔嫩的乳肉从开开合合的指缝间漏出，任由宽大的手掌在其间随意流连，硌人的颗粒在摩擦间仿佛是触了掌心的痒穴，隔着纤长的胳膊都能在港人的脸颊上戳弄出两个浅浅的酒窝。  
温暖的被窝与攀升的体温肆无忌惮地给白净的皮肤助燃，连低烧的都能接触传染，烘烤着脸颊升了温，鼓动的心跳声穿透耳膜，也不能遏制住瞳孔深处闪耀着的光。  
河野逐渐汹涌的呼吸声洒在了港人捏着被角的手上，叮叮当当地敲响金属戒指，肆无忌惮的喘息声穿过抻直的脖颈后响起，狠狠地扼制住衣料摩擦时响起的低吟，以及皱紧眉头的河野无意识扭动着挺起身子，将忍受着灼烧之苦寻求解脱的另一边蹭向冰块时床铺轻微的响动声。

然后他看到了灼热火焰烤化冰块后的融水，  
顺着河野的嘴角滑下，在枕套上晕出一块小小的水渍。  
感受到了冰块经火焰的洗礼后揉成的融水，  
一遍又一遍的按压着自己的喉结，上下起伏。

身下低低的呓语打破了此时的沉寂，唤醒了被港人无情抛到脑后的犹豫，吓得他收紧了大张的手掌，窥探到了柔软中暗藏的坚硬感。  
喘息声又加重了几分，呓语声经停顿后却依旧执著的响起。在迟疑过后，港人还是选择矮下身子，将自己的耳朵轻轻的贴了过去。

“对不起，真的很对不起。”

港人脑内盘旋过无数种猜想，  
却独独没有预料到，  
忏悔，这个选项。  
正如他之前烧昏头的嘟囔般的道歉。

“我当时……就是新奇……然后没控制住……摸了你的胸……”  
“我之前也没……没想到……居然真的……是真的……”  
“但是……手感……还……”

因惊吓而挺直的脊梁撑着港人坐起，一冷一热的两只手从其中抽离，落在自己的胸膛，随着上上下下的移动，毫无疑问地证实了他平板一般的胸膛。  
可半分钟前柔软的触感却并非假象，哪怕是港人掀开被褥，大开的衣领中裸露出深深的沟槽也是明目张胆的现实。

港人呆坐了半分钟，凌乱的思绪才从无头苍蝇的状态中得以串起，零碎的现实才终于被拼凑整合。

合着我睡着了也会变成这样。  
港人得出了结论。

那旅游过程中的那几次夜袭……  
还有落在我平板胸膛上的手……

港人摩挲了几下下巴，视线重新落回紧皱眉头的脸颊上，河野嘴中嘟嘟囔囔的呓语早已消失，下垂的嘴角似乎聚集了无数的歉意。

这个样子的纯喜君，  
还怪可怜兮兮的。

可是我最讨厌了。  
像纯喜这样不坦诚的人了。

港人慢条斯理地活动着雀跃的指节，纯黑的指甲与金属的戒指托起清冷的月光，在毛孔间溢出的热气烘烤下附着上了层灼灼的热气，鲜红的舌尖有一搭没一搭地舔弄着自己尖尖的虎牙，任由心中蔓延起的坏心思浮上脸颊，拉出一条细长灵动的眼线，闪着狡黠光芒的双眼缓缓眯起，恍若化成夜间捕猎的恶魔，身后窜出来的恶魔尾巴，在冰冷的空气中欢快地晃动。

那我，开动啦，  
多谢纯喜君的款待。

盘旋的指尖绕开胸前的纽扣，还未等春光乍泄便尽数拢入手中。

【鸣子】

河野醒来的时候已经是中午，井上不在床边，他打开手机看了时间，听到厨房那边咚咚的切菜，掀开被子，才发现自己的睡衣被掀到了胸口的位置，背后汗涔涔地像是刚从水里捞起来一般。  
他揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，回想起昨晚梦里乱七八糟的场景。自己也变成了港人睡着那会儿的样子，而港人就跨坐在自己的身上，双手毫不犹豫地放在他胸前的丰满上，笑得一脸满足。  
我算是，梦里赎了罪吧。  
河野探了探自己的脑门，已经不那么烫了。他整理好睡衣下了床，刚打开卧室的门，不远处系着围端着菜的井上刚将盘子放在餐桌上。

两个人都没有说话。

“……吃饭吧？”井上盛了米饭放在河野的面前，可河野却迟迟不肯动筷子。  
“纯喜君？怎么了？”  
“港人对不起！我……”“不用解释了，我已经，知道了。”  
“那……”“我才要说对不起。”

如此这般之后井上和河野在餐桌前沉默了半刻，继而抄起了餐具。  
“等等这是我的炸鸡！喂！”  
“我的蘑菇给你咱们扯平了。喂我最爱的虾球！”  
像是要将尴尬的气氛恢复到之前的状态一般，两个人狼吞虎咽地吃完了饭。河野手滑了一下咣当一声掉了碗，井上吓了一跳赶紧扶住了摇晃的可怜受害者。  
“从今天起，我们都分开睡。”  
“都是男人，睡着的时候就当没看见，也看不见。”

剪刀石头布从一局定胜负到五局三胜，河野一路死皮赖脸差点输得裤子都不剩。井上本着不能让刚退烧的人躺沙发的原则将他赶到了他们的大床上，自己抱了条毛毯窝在客厅里和朋友连麦聊天。  
美滋滋地躺在床上的河野扒拉着手机开了直播，躺在枕头上一副衣衫不整的样子，右下角源源不断的爱心，左边是宛如瀑布般倾泻而出的尖叫。

“晚上好，这里是刚退了烧躺在床上的纯喜。前几天出门玩太累了回来就发了烧，现在稍微好了一些。……谢谢你们的关心，纯喜肯定很快就活蹦乱跳啦！”  
河野翻了个身，将手机架在床头，趴在靠枕上看着上面飞速刷过的评论。  
“和港人的合照？拍了很多哦，到时候会挑一些发到ins上的。”  
“港人？现在他……在跟朋友聊天就不入镜啦。……之前那次，那个，是我想要整一下港人啦，他大白天的总是逛服装店买了一大堆还让我帮他提，我就……把他买的衣服，塞他的被子里去……”  
评论里一半恍然大悟，一半将信将疑，河野支吾了半天不知该怎么解释，只好找了个上厕所的借口移开了镜头，将脑袋缩回被子里，为自己之前的莽撞叹了一万口气。  
等他重新振作回到镜头前时，才发现与那城出现在了评论里，而千千万来看直播的人也将调戏的目标转向了那个在评论里云喝蛋白粉的男人。  
奖君谢谢你！河野憨着一张脸笑了起来。

聊天持续了很久，久到河野准备下播的时候才发现，门缝里的灯光早已熄灭。他摘下耳机听了听，外面已经没了动静，井上应该已经睡了。  
睡了，睡着了吗？睡着了的话……  
刚有些疲倦的大脑又开始躁动起来，他的脑海里又自动浮现出那些乱七八糟又香艳万分的场景。  
我，我就出门上个厕所刷个牙…顺便，只是顺便看看…  
他把手机放在旁边，蹑手蹑脚地出了门。走过狭窄的过道，沙发那儿有些微弱的光。  
“纯喜酱？”  
“是我。”  
“来上厕所？”  
“嗯，牙还没刷呢。”  
“哦——这样啊，我还以为你想……”  
“我才没有好吧！”河野心虚地拐进了卫生间，“倒是你啊港人，这个时候还没睡是在干嘛。”  
“我在自拍。”  
“别骗人了！灯都不开这么黑！”  
“嘿嘿，拿来发ins，龙斗志教我的。”  
河野走过去揉了揉那人乱糟糟的头毛，还没等港人反抗他就闪身回了房间，一副什么都没发生的表情。他躺回了床上关掉直播的界面刷了会儿手机，便熄了屏幕闭上了眼。

很可惜的是他根本就睡不着。虽然大病初愈的身体浑身上下都叫嚣着酸痛和疲惫，可大脑就是无比清醒。  
不知道为何他的心里总是在期待着什么，期望着井上会打开没有上锁的门跑到他们的被窝里来。虽然一想到这个人昨晚对他肆无忌惮地上下其手就十分不甘心，但…其实梦里感觉还挺，挺……  
河野打了个滚把自己埋进了被子里，过了一会儿又大喘一口气被热得探出头来。

数羊数到了三千多只，正当河野开始有些困倦的时候，门咔哒一声响了。  
一阵睡衣摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声音，夹带着光脚丫子踩在榻榻米上的粘着声。河野背对着门口什么都看不见，紧张得心跳都加快。他悄悄把自己的手捂在心口上，避免自己擂鼓般的心跳声过于明显。  
脚步声停下了，周围突然又陷入一片寂静。正当河野难耐地想翻个身证明自己还醒着，井上发凉的手就放在了他热乎乎的脑门上。  
“纯喜酱……”井上轻声说道，“昨晚趁人之危真的对不起。”  
井上的手慢慢地移到了他的耳朵上，继而贴着他的脖颈溜进了温暖的被窝。河野尽力忍耐着发痒的感觉不躲开他的手，突然床轻微一沉，井上就掀起被角钻进了被窝。他从后面单手环住手还捂在心口的河野，凑近了在那个忍得快要发抖的人耳边低语：  
“所以今晚，我就光明正大地来了哦。”  
温热的手指拨开了睡衣的衣角，沿着腹肌的线条一路向上，在胸肌的周围游走，继而猛然捏住了不安分的乳首。  
“还要装睡吗，纯喜酱？”

后来河野把被子一掀就将胡来的井上按在了身下，觉得太冷又大手一挥盖回被子，咬牙切齿地在井上的脖子上咬了一口。  
“干嘛啊港人！”  
“外面太冷了，我睡不着。”井上继续不知悔改地隔着睡衣玩弄上面的人的乳首。  
“所以你就大晚上来袭胸？”  
“因为纯喜酱的胸手感很好嘛。”  
“我醒着呢，又没有变成女孩子。”  
“是男孩子的时候也很好。”  
河野一愣，下意识被夸得嘿嘿笑了笑，井上搂住那人的腰一勾脚就放倒在了床上。  
“那睡觉吧纯喜酱。”  
“诶、诶……？你不再，做点什么？”  
“我困了——今天又是做饭又是洗碗还帮你把衣服扔进洗衣机，”井上的双手捧住河野的脸，像是在揉自家傻乎乎的柴犬，他涂着黑色指甲油的大拇指按在那人浅浅的酒窝上，另一只手的食指点着自己的嘴唇，“还是说，纯喜酱，醒着也想对港人做点什么……”  
“没有！我钢铁直男！晚安！”  
河野一个翻身就背对井上揪着被子闭上了眼。

然后这一晚意外睡得很香甜。  
河野醒得更早一些，醒来的时候井上从后面抱住了他，什么柔软的东西抵在他的后背上。

这特么谁顶得住啊！  
直男纯喜决定明天一定要跟井上分开睡。  
再冷也要把他赶到沙发那边去。

——END——


	2. 番外一：はじめ【前传】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗：性转  
> 睡着了以后身体会变成女性，一旦醒来会立马恢复。
> 
> 讲述了两个宇宙钢铁直男的故事。  
> 听起来很艳，其实很纯情，根本没有本垒。
> 
> 如若有雷请迅速左上退出。  
> 别骂人，放过作者，谢谢配合。
> 
> 作者：鸣子 立秋
> 
> 推荐BGM：nero《831143》

01

“井上同学！你昨晚没在寝室又去哪儿了！”  
当生活委员忍无可忍地在专业课的课间将惯犯井上港人抓到教室后面，训斥他又一次夜不归宿的恶劣行径时，不光收获了一只弓起身子做双手合十状求饶的大型猫咪，还由于下意识的大音量抱怨毫无恶意地让这个爆炸性的八卦传播了出去。

隔壁英语系的系草在校园外，早就已经有了同居对象。

02

虽说是每天朝八晚六的工薪族，但刚入职没多久的职场新人河野纯喜，总是迫不得已赶着末班车的时刻从单位，或者离单位几百米外的小酒馆里，急匆匆地跑回每个月啃食自己工资的单身公寓。

“纯喜君欢迎回来。”还没等他在玄关脱下厚重的皮鞋，沙发靠背上就冒出了一个毛茸茸的脑袋，翘起来的呆毛因门缝间漏出的冷风有一搭没一搭地晃着，一张口满满都是厚重的鼻音，“今天回来的好晚啊。”  
纯喜在玄关脱了大衣挂在玄关处的架子上，抬起头便看见井上半个身子挂在沙发背上，垂着上半身侧着脸看他。脖子上挂着的那一串看起来很重的金属项链随着晃动的身子发出零碎的声响，河野挠了挠头，突然想给沙发上的那人买个皮质Choker。

“纯喜酱？”  
“抱歉抱歉，今晚有点应酬。”河野回过神来揉了揉自己的脑袋，嘴角扬起的笑意却越发浓厚。混杂着浓重的酒味和香水味铺面而来，惹得港人揉了揉自己的鼻尖，骨碌碌地滚到一旁的坐垫上，纤长的身子整个蜷了起来。  
“这个香水味闻起来不像是纯喜酱的啊？”  
“我的课长身上的味道吧。”河野闻了闻自己的袖子，“抱歉回来之前没注意消除一下气味。”  
“没事没事——洗了澡和衣服就没了吧。”井上玩弄着自己的戒指，一副毫不在乎的样子。

“倒是港人啊，怎么没有提前给我说要过来？”  
“那还不是因为，在戎桥那边玩的太晚了赶不回学校了。之前门口的保安叔叔还很愿意给我开门的，自从我上次偷值班室钥匙被他发现了一次之后，他就不再愿意当我的惯犯了。”  
“喔。”河野摇了摇头，似乎能想象到那人气急败坏的样子，想要稍微说个几句，还是叹了口气伸手去抚平井上再一次翘起的头毛，“下次别在外面呆这么晚，老是夜不归宿的话学校那边也不好交代吧。”  
“好啦好啦，我知道了，优等生。”井上乖乖坐起身点了点头。  
河野伸手轻pia了一下他的脑袋：“什么啊你不是成绩也挺好…知道了就好。要老是这样我就要没收家钥匙了。”  
“那我就蹲你房间门口等你回来。”  
“我就知道你又要这么讲。”河野顿了顿，“……虽然这么说，其实你私下偷偷配了备用钥匙吧？”  
“嘿嘿…怎么会呢？”井上眨眨眼站起身，“喏，给你买的珍珠奶茶，三分糖去冰加红豆和布丁，超大杯，正好拿来醒醒酒。”

03

井上港人一开始借宿在河野家时，还是睡在客厅的沙发上。  
这导致每天早上河野从卧室出来的时候，就看到井上的膝盖窝搭在沙发扶手上，细瘦的小腿露在沙发外，伸出被褥的脚趾因为清晨的寒意无意识地缩了起来，或是将下巴抵在膝盖上，双手搂紧了自己的双腿，将整个人团成一团。  
每当这时纯喜总是忍不住将空调调高了两度，风口再朝下一些，哪怕实际上他也知道原因并不在于空调设定的温度。

据井上说，河野第一次主动联系他出来玩，还是在12月的20号。  
他知道，这是河野发工资的日子。  
虽说往常他也总喜欢在这个日子跑去那人家里，因为那天的伙食总会比其他日子丰厚许多，甚至买得起超市里的特级牛排。井上也会在放课后踩着降价打折的点去便利店扫荡拉沙和熟制肉类，哪怕是和一堆大妈生死时速抢到的包装并不是那么好看的食物，但是两个人还是兴高采烈地拆了塑料薄膜，窝在厨房里贪婪地嗅着食物的香气。平底锅中的牛排呲呲地响着，河野握紧了手中的铲子缓缓翻着，旁边井上喉结上下滑动，发出咕咚的呜咽。  
之前都是井上主动跑去河野家蹲点，死皮赖脸要到了钥匙成了进出自如的半同居般的关系。  
但是这样主动约出来还是第一次。  
嗯？是升职加薪了？还是收到了年终奖？  
…不会是找了女朋友吧？那也太糟糕了。  
收到消息的井上，躺在宿舍的床上，翻来覆去也摸不着头脑。

几天后，井上提前了不少就从地铁站里跑出，发现河野已经缩在了路边的便利店前。  
一看到熟悉的身影，他便抻直了胳膊挥着双手，埋在围巾中的脸颊露出，凛冽的寒风冻得他的鼻尖通红，脸上的笑容却格外明亮。  
怎么看起来那么像只傻乎乎的土狗。井上打了个哆嗦。

河野勾住他的肩膀说，港人，走，我们去给你挑张床。  
一起回去把杂物间收拾收拾，当做你的房间，就是有点小，你别嫌弃。

鼻尖红透了的井上呆愣在那人宽厚的臂弯里。

“不行！”  
“嗯？”  
井上拨开河野的手，端正地站着一脸严肃的说道。  
“那太破费了还麻烦。”  
“那，那回回让你睡沙发也不好啊…”被当头一棒的河野有些不知所措，他精打细算着工资好不容易下定决心，“难不成我们睡一张床吗？”  
“那以后就睡一张吧！反正都是男人，不可以吗？”  
“…诶？”  
“嗯！就这么定了！”  
井上笑着一把勾住河野的脖子，伸手拉松了那人脖子上的领带：“真是的发了工资怎么能不饱个口福，走走走去吃自助烤肉！”

最终头脑清晰的井上还是说服了不知所措的河野，在呲呲作响的烤肉前约定下一系列的不平等条约，比如以后卧室里那张大床两个人怎么分，家务活怎么分。  
井上的劝酒功夫着实优秀，河野一杯又一杯地喝着酒，晕晕乎乎地想自己怎么仿佛是娶了个妻子一般，怎么安排地那么详尽。  
闹腾得吃了一晚，酒杯与果汁相碰声合上了稍微有些早的圣诞歌的节拍。

两个人说好了，要当对方一辈子最好的朋友。

05

同校舞蹈社的学妹鼓起勇气，在社团活动结束后，拍了拍学长的后背，小声问他是不是已经谈恋爱了。  
学长连忙摇了摇头，并表示自己并没有谈恋爱的打算。

当晚，学校的匿名墙。

“英语系系草居然经常夜不归宿”  
“惊！英语系系草竟有同居人！”  
“震惊！英语系系草否认恋爱事实！”  
“八一八英语系系草女友正体！”  
“深度好贴！英语系系草和其恋人的恋爱轨迹❤”  
……………

“速报！！英语系系草同居人竟为男性！（内有约会图）”  
“又一个帅哥的陨落，英语系系草居然是同！”  
照片中并没有拍到河野的正脸，只有隔着坐席和餐具模模糊糊的缝隙里，河野穿着白色衬衫的背影和井上嘴角沾着酱料的傻笑。  
评论留言下一大批男男女女疯狂哀嚎失恋，大家疯狂猜测井上究竟是不是那边的人。

“进来投票！国民的性癖究竟是1还是0？”  
新的匿名贴横空出世，今夜无人入眠。  
除了一无所知考完期末考倒头就睡的井上港人。

“喂喂喂井上！别睡了！赶紧看看手机！”  
隔天，井上被舍友从床上捞起来，被揉了几把脑袋强行清醒以后打开手机，高亢的消息提示音犹如爆竹般点燃他的耳膜，最上面一条的置顶，来自有点好感的那个女孩。

【哎，原来井上同学是同呀。没关系的我们都能理解的。】  
【下次要记得勇于承认自己的恋情啊。】  
【祝你幸福！拜拜】

懵。  
懵。  
点了点键盘上的问号，和一旁的发送键。  
呈现在眼前的只有红色的感叹号。  
“对方已删除您为好友。”

刷了半天的校网和匿名墙，井上扬起了脑袋向着白花花的天花板陷入了沉默。

一分钟后，在单位整理资料的河野，手机突然震动了两下。  
点亮屏幕，一条一条的消息刷了出来。

港人：糟了纯喜酱，这下搞大了。  
【图片】【图片】【图片】【图片】  
港人：真头疼啊解释了半天也解释不清楚…连我室友都不相信我  
港人：我有个挺喜欢的好不容易要到Line的女孩子也把我删了  
港人：……  
港人：怎么办啊纯喜酱？

在工作岗位上面不改色地放下资料将手机放进口袋里，快步走向吸烟室然后拨了个电话过去。

“喂、港人？喂？”  
“……”  
“在生气？那个、都是我不够注意的错…”  
“不，我没生气。今晚自己做炸鸡吃吗？”  
“……诶？”河野困惑地眨眨眼。  
“今晚不吃麻辣味的，要是嘴巴肿了就更说不清了。”电话那边的井上一阵窸窸窣窣似乎刚从被窝里爬起来，“管他们呢，反正天知地知你知我知，我们是直男。”  
“那…那那个女孩子…”  
“没事啦，”电话那边的井上吸了吸鼻子，“还是朋友比较重要。”

——番外1·END——


End file.
